


Mine

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Shy Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is ready to follow his dreams, but will a night with Jared change his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Fic title: Mine  
Author name: [](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/)**cillab42**  
Genre: J2  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: R  
Word count: 3366  
Disclaimer: As far as I know this didn't happen, it is pure fiction.  
Warnings: m/m  
Summary: Jensen is ready to follow his dreams, but will a night with Jared change his mind?

A/N This is my February installment for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) and is based on this  
[ prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/50441.html?thread=13544969#t13544969)

and thanks to [](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/profile)[**masja_17**](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/)

 

For the first time today, Jensen wasn’t anxious or nervous. The hard part of the day was over now that he and his best friend Jeff Padalecki had given speeches as valedictorian and salutatorian with Jeff being the former and Jensen the latter, leaving their college days behind them. Now it was time to party.

Even though he had majored in engineering, the acting bug had bitten Jensen when he starred in his first play at aged six. He would have moved to Hollywood once he graduated from high school, but his parents insisted that he get an education first, so he did. Just because he wanted to act didn’t mean that he was going to slack on his studies, he was pretty, but not dumb.

As soon as he walked into the Padalecki’s back yard, the first person to notice his presence was Joanna Krupa, his friend with benefits. At least it started that way until she started to become clingy and Jensen broke it off. He wasn’t that into her any ways, she was a distraction from the person he really wanted, Jared Padalecki.

Quiet, shy Jared was Jeff’s eighteen year old little brother and so unattainable. It always made Jensen laugh to refer to Jared as little anything, the kid was six and a half feet tall, with big hands, big feet, and with luck, big everything else.

He also had soft eyes, a kind soul and a beautiful smile that Jensen wanted to know if it tasted as sweet as it looked.

Even if Jeff approved of a relationship between the two of them, Jensen wasn’t sure if Jared was gay, straight or asexual because he never saw him with anyone. He was always alone drawing in his sketchbooks, observing life rather than living it.

Perhaps it was better that he didn’t know because tomorrow Jensen was packing all of his belongings into the used Ford Escape his parents gave him for graduation and heading to California to pursue his dreams as a professional actor. The possibility that he might have a chance with Jared could make him change his mind.

Thirty minutes and three beers later, Jensen was working on a buzz and having a good time. Since he planned to spend the night at the Padalecki’s, he wasn’t worried about having to drive home; he went in search of his next drink.

He didn’t have to go far because Joanna was suddenly by his side with the libation he was looking for. Even though he had attempted to avoid her all evening, she did her best to be his shadow all evening. He wasn’t fooled though, there was not a sudden love for Jensen, what she did love was Jensen’s potential.

Before they parted ways, she had expressed her interest in marriage and starting a family once he’d graduated from college. He spent two years as her fuck buddy, so he knew her body as well as she did and he knew that tonight would be perfect for her to set a trap, and he wasn’t falling for it.

When he enrolled into college, he knew that acting was going to be in his future, but if he needed to, he could spend the rest of his life as an engineer, because the field fascinated him, but he would regret it forever if he settled into that life without have never given acting a chance. He wasn’t sure who’d he’d be more angry with, the person who took away his chance or himself for letting them.

“What are you staring at freak?” Joanna’s voice carried over the loud music and Jensen was at her side in an instant.

Jensen didn’t hurry in Joanna’s defense, because there was only one person that she called a freak and he was not going to let her embarrass Jared. She didn’t understand, or perhaps she did, Jensen’s attraction to the loner.

“Leave him alone, Jo,” Jensen demanded as he grabbed her arm, moving her away from the red-faced boy. “He’s probably just drawing you, prettier than you really are.”

“You okay, Jared?” Jensen asked, as she broke free from Jensen’s hold and stomped away in a huff.

“’M good,” Jared mumbled as his face turned even redder as he realized that several of the guests witnessed the exchange. Picking up his sketchpad, Jared bent his head letting his unruly bangs cover his eyes more than usual, and nodded towards the house, “I’m just gonna head in.”

It took all of Jensen’s self-control to stop his fingers from reaching out and brushing that hair away and revealing the beautiful hazel eyes Jared never let anyone see. Instead of giving into something that neither of them was ready for, Jensen clenched his hand into a fist and watched the embarrassed teen walk away.

“You’re going off to California and he’s going off to college,” a deep voice said from behind him. “If you gave the slightest hint that you wanted him, he’d throw it all away. You both need what you’re heading for, especially Jared. Please don’t take that from him Jen.”

“Jeff-I…”

“Don’t insult me by pretending that you just wanna be his friend, because I know you want more. I’ve known you my entire life and I was your roommate for four of those years, so let’s just say that you don’t hide shit as well as you think you do.”

Jensen looked to where Jared had just disappeared into the house and started to protest that Jeff was wrong, but what came out was, “There are great schools in California.”

“Mama and daddy know that, and they also know that if Jared wants a relationship with you, that he won’t expand his horizons, and that’s why they insisted that he go somewhere else. He needs to know something other than you Jen. You’re my best friend, and there’s no one else I trust with him, so if he’s interested he needs to learn how to stand on his own before he can stand with you.”

“Jeff,” Jensen started to protest.

“No, Jensen,” Jeff cut him off as he thrust a beer in Jensen’s hand, “the parents are gone for the night and we have the house to ourselves, and we really shouldn’t be making life altering decisions with alcohol in our systems, so let’s get drunk and worry about everything else tomorrow.”

Jensen took the beer Jeff offered him and nursed it all evening as he thought about his conversation with Jeff. He was having fun until he realized that he actually had a chance with Jared and apparently, the entire Padalecki clan approved. Well they would in four years.

The thing about the conversation that stood out was the fact that Jeff knew that Jensen was interested in Jared, but he wasn’t sure that Jared was interested in Jensen.

He stayed out for another hour before telling Jeff that he was turning in because his heart wasn’t in the celebration any longer; he needed to be alone with his thoughts to process his conversation with Jeff.

After years of being friends with Jeff, Jensen made his way to the extra bedroom in the basement that was his when he spent the night. As he made his way inside the room, he took in some of the changes that had been made since he was there last. Even though the room was in the basement, there was a lot of natural light and Jared used it to paint sometimes.

Jensen quickly stripped down to his boxer briefs and tossed himself on the bed. Jensen felt something under his back and he sat up and saw that it was one of Jared’s sketchpads. Jensen smiled at the discovery, because he thought that Jared never let them out of his sight.

Jared had sketchpads that he shared with everyone, but this was one was private and had never been viewed by anyone but Jared. Unable to resist the temptation, Jensen opened it and gasped. They were all drawings of Jensen.

Page after page was filled with drawings of Jensen. He wasn’t an art critic, but someone in love drew these. Jensen wasn’t a vain man, but he knew that he was a nice looking guy, but there was no way that he was as beautiful as Jared’s hands had depicted him and he felt humbled.

A sound at the door caught his attention, and Jensen looked up to see Jared looking scared that his secret had been discovered.

Jensen jumped from the bed and pulled Jared pulled Jared to him with the younger man’s back to Jensen’s stomach. His intention was to keep Jared from leaving, but as he wrapped his arms around Jared to try to still the trembling he felt shaking his body, Jensen was very much aware of his dick becoming hard at finally being able to get this close to Jared.

“Is that how you see me, Jare?” he softly asked unable to keep the awe from his voice.  
Jared didn’t speak he only nodded his head, and suddenly everything was clear to Jensen. He didn’t need California, a pipe dream, not when he held everything he wanted in his arms right now. He could get a job with that firma that’s been headhunting him for months and find a nice little apartment for him and Jared.

“That how I see you too.”

“Don’t lie, Jensen,” Jared pleaded, “I’ve seen you with Joanna, so I know that I’m not what you want.”

Jensen rolled his hips forward, let the hard line of his dick press into the top of Jared’s ass, and asked, “Does that feel as though I’m lying? Wanted you as long as I can remember, but you never noticed.”

“I noticed Jensen, just thought that I was seeing things because it was what I wanted. Too late now anyway. You’re leaving tomorrow.”

“I can stay, Jare, I don’t have to go.”

“Yeah you do,” Jared corrected him as he turned to face Jensen, “but we can still have tonight. I may not be as experienced as anyone else you’ve been with but you can have me, be my first.”

That sweet offer went straight to Jensen’s dick and he quickly pressed his hand at the base to keep from coming. Had he been a stronger man, Jensen would have walked away, but having Jared offer himself was more than he could resist.

Jensen took his other hand and moved Jared’s hair from his eyes as he’d longed to do for years. It was just as soft and silky as he had imagined.

“Can I kiss you?” Jensen whispered.

“Please,” Jared assented.

Not wanting Jared to change his mind, Jensen leaned in and placed his lips on Jared’s. Earlier he hadn’t wanted Jared comparing himself to Joanna, but Jensen couldn’t help doing the same. As he slowly slid his lips against Jared’s Jensen registered that Jared tasted innocent and sweet, but at the same time sent a lust so powerful through his body that it raised Jensen’s body temperature several degrees.

Jensen used his teeth to tease Jared and his tongue to learn the contours of his mouth and to tease his mouth open and suck his tongue to mimic what was to come later.

As his mouth reduced the inexperienced boy to a whimpering mess, Jensen used his hands to begin undressing him. He had done it countless times with his eyes and in his dreams but reality was so much better.

His dreams didn’t include the little mole just under his collarbone, or the scar he got when Jimmy Duncan pushed him from the monkey bars when he was six. Nor could they tell him how soft Jared’s skin was, or how wonderful he smelled.

Soon the shirt was gone and Jensen’s lips were now working their way down Jared’s chest and stomach. As he laved his tongue in Jared’s bellybutton, Jensen swears he heard the flutter of the butterflies that had taken up residence in Jared’s belly.

When his hands went to the first button, Jared’s knees almost gave out on him, and Jensen stood up and took his hand before leading him over to the bed. As Jared scrambled onto the bed, Jensen took off his underwear and joined Jared.

“I’m scared, Jensen,” Jared confessed.

“Of me?”

“No-never you…just that this is going to hurt, that I won’t be good enough.”

“I’ll be as gentle as I can, but I can’t promise that it won’t hurt, but I can promise that it won’t be for long, and know this. You are much better than I will ever deserve, so don’t think bad about the man I love.”

He tried to settle Jared’s nervous jitters with another soul-stirring kiss but he could still feel him shaking under his hands. He didn’t want to rush, wanted to take his time but he hurried to undress him before Jared changed his mind.

Once Jared was naked, Jensen looked at the treasure he had uncovered, and became impossibly harder at the thought that no one but him had been given this gift.

Jensen smiled as he remembered how he was thinking earlier if Jared was proportional, and holy mother of god was he ever.

 

Jensen looked at the beauty that was Jared’s dick. It was thick, long and a shade darker than the rest of Jared. Jensen took in the veins that emerged from Jared’s nest of pubic, and ran like a road map to the large purple mushroom head as though Jensen could not find it without directions.

It was large and thick and even though he knew that he was good at blowjobs, Jensen wondered if he could get that monster in his mouth. It would be fun trying.

“You okay, Jare?’ Jensen asked and from the undecipherable moan he received in return, Jensen took that as a yes.

Licking his lips, Jensen flicked the tip of his tongue across the head of Jared’s dick and licked clean all of the precome that was gushing out before diving back in and taking the head into his mouth.

He tasted so wonderful, and Jensen wanted to worship at the church of Jared’s dick, but there was so much more of Jared’s body that he needed to explore.

Jensen opened his mouth enough to let Jared’s dick in until it hit the back of his throat. It was too much for him to take the entire length in, so he bobbed his head as he took what he could and let his hand work the rest.

As he worked Jared’s cock, Jensen let his hand wander to Jared’s balls and better yet to his hole. He slipped the tip of the digit inside and felt it twitch and flutter and he knew he couldn’t wait to bury himself in that tight hole.

Jensen pulled off Jared did with a loud pop and a cry of disappointment from Jared.

“Jen, I was so close…please.”

“Soon Jared, I promise you’ll thank me later.”

Not giving the younger man much time to protest, Jense gently flipped Jared on his stomach before coaxing him to his knees. Once he spread Jared’s legs apart, Jensen slipped between them and bent to place a kiss on Jared’s lower back.

Smiling into the soft skin of Jared’s back Jensen let his tongue trace the vertebrae, down the cleft of Jared’s ass until he reached Jared’s hole and dipped the pink muscle inside. The flavor burst across his tongue, causing his mouth to water and his tongue to go deeper.

He wanted to withdraw and plunge deep into Jared but he knew he couldn’t do that without hurting him, so as his mouth explored the recess of Jared's hole he introduced the first finger.

“Jensen, what are you doing?” Jared questioned as he felt the first finger go inside his body.

“I need to open you up Jared or it will hurt you,” Jensen explained as he pushed the finger in up to his first knuckle and crooking it ti find that little bundle of nerves that caused Jared to push his ass back towards Jensen even more.

By the time he had three fingers in Jared the boy was speaking in tongues willing to let Jensen do what he wanted.

Since no one used this room as a bedroom, Jensen felt comfortable leaving things there, even if they weren’t in plain sight. Jensen leaned towards the edge of the bed and felt under the mattress until he found the lube and condoms he kept stashed there.

Another time when the need wasn’t so great Jensen would let Jared put the condom on, but if Jared touched his dick now, Jensen would come and leave them both frustrated. Soon he was wrapped in latex, lined up at Jared’s entrance, and pushed until the head was inside before slowly easing in until he was fully seated.

“Breathe for me Jared, breathe…okay,” Jensen instructed.

“It’s okay, Jensen move. Please.”

At the request, Jensen began to move, not fast and rough the way his body was telling him, but not exactly slow either. He set up a rhythm that left him feeling as though he was gliding through the water on waves and Jared was matching him stroke for stroke.

As he pumped into Jared’s body, Jensen reached around, placed his hand on Jared’s cock, and began to stroke. He tried to keep the same rhythm, but the sensations coursing through his body wouldn’t let him, but soon he had Jared spilling over his hand.

Jensen wanted this to last forever, the heat, the warmth that was Jared’s body, but with his channel clenching from his orgasm Jensen knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, even if he thought about the time he saw his great aunt Trish in her underwear. Soon his body gave into the pleasure it was chasing and he covered Jared’s back like a sweaty blanket.

Jensen got them under the cover and had Jared resting against him smiling and humming but he still hadn’t said a word. Jensen knew that Jared was shy, but he was starting to feel a little insecure when the teen didn’t say anything.

“Jare?”

“Mm?”

“Was it-are you okay? Talk to me.”  
“I’m wonderful Jen, but I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you to make promises that you’ll regret later.”

“Jared, I don’t have to go to California, I can stay here with you…”

“I’m going to college Jensen and learn things that I can’t in books, but just know that I’ve always been yours and I always will be.”

As Jensen digested Jared’s words, the teen reached to the bedside table and grabbed a sharpie. Removing the cap in a beautiful script, he wrote _Mine_ above Jensen’s heart.

“There now I’ve marked you. Just remember that while you’re in Hollywood chasing your dream, I’ll always think of you as mine.

The next morning Jared and Jensen joined Jeff for breakfast. He watched the two men and knew something had changed between them even though it was apparent neither was going to discuss the situation.

Soon Jensen was telling them goodbye and he held on to Jared as long as Jared would let him before he got into the SUV and drove away.

Being a planner, Jensen had given himself time to get to Los Angeles a decent hour so that he wouldn’t be fumbling around in the dark but before he hit highway 10, he stopped at a tattoo parlor that he’s always gone to look at the ink masters work but never sat in his chair, but today was different. He took off his shirt and climbed in the chair before he drove off into the sunset.

 

 

**_Four years later_ **

“This is Giuliana Rancic with E! News and I’m here with Jensen Ackles about his breakout role in the new thriller, Nightfall. Okay, Jensen, we’ve heard you answer all of the questions about the movie, what the viewers want to know is about that tattoo.”

Jensen smiled and looked at the camera and said, “It’s there to remind me to whom I belong.”


End file.
